Morvahna
Morvahna ''the Dawnshadow ''is a ambitious warlock and a potent of the Southern Dominion of Circle Orboros known for her shrewd political maneuvering and manipulation as well as her powers over life and vitality.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros Command MK3 History The age of Morvahna is unknown and the unnaturally slow aging of blackclads make judgments based on appearance highly inaccurate. It is believed that she born around 560 AR but her appearance is of a vibrant and beautiful woman of no more than thirty. Morvahna was torn from her mother’s breast by the blackclads after the discovery of her wildling. She matured in isolation among druids of the far south on an unnamed island off the coast near Mercir between the dragons Lord Toruk to the west and Blighterghast to the north. She has wrestled with the blight and experimented with druidic power to try to cleanse the outer Scharde Isles of this influence.No Quarter #32Hordes: Evolution The Autumnblade Her territory has expanded over the decades as she exploited opportunities left by those too incautious to protect what was theirs. On the grounds of sacred sites once claimed by others now stand forests watered with the blood of Morvahna’s rivals. As she moved her territory further north, out of the isles and toward the heart of Circle holdings, she formed powerful alliances with those in the upper hierarchy and was promoted to the rank of potent. But she also developed a rivalry with Krueger the only one to challenge her directly. The three current omnipotents see Morvahna as an exemplar of their fellowship and is believed that she could have solved the Ironhide situation without antagonizing the trollkin. The Autumnblade, also removed the Curse of the Ten Ills which not only restored Tharn fertility but amplified it tremendously, prompting a surge in births including twins and triplets resulting in the Tharn committing utterly and completely to the wars of the blackclads. While Morvahna’s rivals believe the curse may have simply been weakening from the passage of so many generations many Tharn believe Morvahna to be the instrument of their salvation and are loyal to her.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros MK2 Morvahna also claimed the loyalty of the mighty Tharn king known as Kromac the Ravenous. But letting the destruction of a Tharn tuath under Kromac and revelation of her disregard for the lives of Tharn resulted in Kromac betraying her and joining forces with Krueger. She led Circle forces with the aid of Baldur and Kaya to stop the Legion forces marching towards the Castle of Keys. She attempted to make the Skorne forces delay and weaken the dragon's legion allowing the Circle forces to encircle them and wipe out the enemy. However the speed and coordination of the Legion resulted in the plan failing and Morvahna faced with a group of armored Nyss and weapon wielding dragonspawn led by two blighted women, was forced to direct Kaya towards the enemies attacking her in a sacrificial move and retreat through a ring of shifting stones. Luckily Kaya survived and regrouped with Morvahna and joined in following the fleeing blighted army. While Morvahna led the largest of the circle armies following the enemy, she refused to allow slower elements of her army to let faster units range ahead and was falling behind despite Kaya's insistence that they send more forces to help Baldur's army that was leading ahead of them. After she received a message from Baldur notifying that the Legion army had turned westward she allowed Kaya to finally intercept the Legion to delay them long enough for her and Baldur's armies to catch up and destroy the dragon's army. Hordes: Metamorphosis But when she caught up with Kaya, the young overseer had called off the attack and was kneeling next to Megalith. The giant wold refused Morvahna's attempts to control it and when she confronted Kaya about calling off the attack she noted that the wold was protecting the body of Baldur who was ambushed and killed by the Legion. Kaya blamed Morvahna for the death of Bladur and when Morvahna demanded Kaya to rejoin in the pursuit of the Legion she revealed that the Legion had already escaped and the force going west was only a diversion. However knowing that the bulk of blighted Nyss and dragonspawn that attacked the Caste of Keys were in the diversionary force, Morvahna continued the pursuit with the intention of dealing an unrecoverable blow to the dragon's army. The army kept on marching despite continuous ambushes and guerrilla attacks by the Legion knowing that the Legion itself was exhausted and hoped to corner them between the mountains of Rhul and the Circle army. But from the southern Rhulic peaks came another army with seraphim, harriers , carniveans, shredders, teraphim, ,nephilim and hulking armored ogrun led by a abomination that vaguely looked female. From the northeast, the direction in which the exhausted Nyss had been fleeing, came a thick-bodied spawn with three heads and Thagrosh now transformed into something even more terrifying escorted by several dragonspawn and two Nyss warlocks. The blighted army massacred the Circle troops advancing on what was previously a fleeing and exhausted army. Morvahna gave orders to retreat while using her magic to heal wounded soldiers on the ground who rose up with arms only to be put to death. Several carniveans made their way towards Morvahna but with her remaining warbeasts alongside the sudden intervention of Kaya she managed to retreat alongside her remaining troops with flying dragonspawn in pursuit. Morvahna blamed Krueger for the Circle's defeats as the Stormlord diverted critical assets to his own goals. She joined with the Omnipotent Dahlekov who was defied by, Krueger who also stole the Wyrmstone from Dahlekov. During the Grand Conclave Tribunal in 608 AR on the Wyrmwall Mountains she strongly spoke against Krueger and both Mohsar and Dahlekov voted Krueger guilty of betraying the order but as Omnipotent Lortus spoke in favor of the Stormlord the vote fell to the Potents who unanimously decided Krueger to be guilty. However the Wurmwood intervened and overturned the decision declaring Krueger as the "Oracle of the Apocalypse", much to Morvahna's anger who nearly lashed out against the ancient and powerful entity before being stopped by Bradigus Thorle and reprimanded by Mohsar. Later she the revived Baldur contacted her through the leylines from the Bones of Orboros who asked her to come to the site. She almost immediately teleported to the Bones or Orboros accompanied by a warfarer , a pureblood warpwolf and a shadowhorn satyr. Baldur requests her aid but Morvahna claims she has more important issues but Baldur demanded her assistance angering her. While Morvahna points at her seniority Baldur ignores her and reveals that Cryx have discovered an important item and the Legion of Everblight is following the convoy transporting it. Morvahna notices the Bones of Orboros which was reduced to a ruin has been rebuilt by Baldur with his own power and agrees to join him in the ritual. For days they carry out the ritual straining them but were interrupted by a wayfarer revealing that a Skorne army was marching towards the site. Morvahna then sent a call summoning addition forces to defend the site. Hordes: Domination As the battle raged on Baldur saw Kaya being followed by Skorne distracting him and putting more burden on Morvahna. Baldur asked Morvahna to intercept the Skorne as she cannot handle the vast energies of the ritual alone if Baldur went. While she was initially hesitant she soon teleported herself to the position where injured Circle forces were being healed by the druids and used her superior powers to reinvigorate dozens at once. She took those strong enough and intercepted Grayle and Kaya. She brought the remnants of their battlegroup as well as a wounded Kaya carried on the arms of a Satyr. The fact that Morvahna did not heal Kaya angered Baldur to which Morvahna replied stating the power contained in the blood of a natural-born hunter with the wilding, spilled in battle has power its offering can aid the ritual. This angered both Grayle and Baldur with the former urging the latter to stop her and interposed between Kaya and Morvahna. Morvhana notices that Baldur was angry and was considering to destroy her and quickly states that if he hurries she will have time to heal Kaya after the ritual is done. Baldur successfully causes the cavern through which the Cryxian convoy was marching to crash and as soon as Skorne cannonballs start hitting the ritual site they all teleport away. References Category:Hordes Category:Circle Orboros Category:Warlock Category:Humans